


Dip in my Daydreams

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Rick, Daryl!Top, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Birthday to MermaidSheenaz, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PowerBottom!Rick, Rickyl Writer's Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's been daydreaming about Daryl for far too long.  It's time to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dip in my Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> This fic is for MermaidSheenaz. Nothing says Happy Birthday but Rickyl porn with a power bottom Rick. Am I right?
> 
> Thanks to skarlatha for beta'ing. Make sure you check out HER birthday gift to Sheenaz as well. In fact- check them all out in the collection!

The time had come. All the lingering gazes that lasted a few seconds longer than necessary, eyes fixated and full of want. The intimate touches--a hand patting his stomach or lightly touching his elbow. The absolute loyalty. Rick wasn’t blind. There was something there. Something between him and Daryl that was more than friends and more than brothers. It was deep and passionate and obvious, like bright lightning bolts against a pitch black sky.

The signs and the sexual tension between them were absolutely undeniable. It was as real and true as the grass being green and the sky being blue. He just wasn’t sure if Daryl would be freaked out about it. He honestly knew nothing about Daryl’s sex life from before the end of the world. He heard him once, though, at the prison when Rick had been walking towards the end of the long hall where Daryl had claimed a cell away from the rest of the group. Rick knew Daryl was back there alone, but as he got closer he heard panting and soft moans dripping through the sheet covering his cell. There was a part of Rick that had wondered up until that moment if Daryl was just completely disinterested in sex, but the sounds he made, hushed guttural groans of pleasure, made it abundantly clear that Daryl had needs. And Rick wanted like hell to fulfill them. After listening through to the final gasp that had to be orgasm, he left quickly and quietly and noticed later that Daryl didn’t make eye contact at dinner that night. 

Other than opportunities like that at the prison, there wasn’t much private time in the apocalypse and the chances for release were few and far between. A lot of moments since the prison were fake bathroom breaks alone in the woods and on guard for danger.

But now that they were in Alexandria, there could be privacy enough for real things to happen. Not just fantasies. Not just Rick and his right hand (OK, sometimes both hands). But a very real opportunity to be alone with Daryl. Rick felt certain the archer had the same feelings.

Daryl would never act on it. Rick knew this. He was too shy by nature and had too little self worth to think Rick would ever want him that way. But Rick did. He wanted Daryl in every way.

*****************

In the beginning Rick had Lori. And after, he took care of things himself in the somewhat private quarters of his cell in the prison. He had to be quiet and quick. He’d bitten his lip bloody before, trying to keep himself silent in his rush to spill.

It was during that time in the prison that Rick discovered the depths of his feelings towards Daryl. He thought at first he was just starting to forget what the women that he’d fantasized about in the old world looked like. They hadn’t had TV in years. He had to try harder to picture them--Halle Berry. Scarlett Johansson. He’d try to think of them as he stroked himself in a mad dash to orgasm before someone called for him through the paper thin sheet that hung over his cell door, but his mind would wander. And the next thing he knew he’d be thinking about Daryl coming back from a run earlier that day on the bike. Or walking through the gates with a string of squirrels over his shoulders, sleeveless shirt, strong tan arms, looking at Rick with that piercing gaze through strands of messy hair. And suddenly his cock was reacting and he’d throw his head back, blood dripping from his lip as he bit, softly gasping as he came hard thinking about Daryl standing close. Closer. Pressing against him and kissing, grinding. Tasting him.

The first time, he thought it was a fluke. By the fifth time, he stopped counting and he stopped trying to start out with Halle and Scarlett. He went straight to Daryl and his thoughts got more and more detailed. There were a few weeks when Rick was getting a little nervous to even meet Daryl’s eyes, lest he find out what was happening. Read it in him, in his eyes. But the worry passed as he got used to the fantasies. It was just part of his routine now.

After the prison, in the times where all he got were a few moments alone behind a tree, he’d created so many intense specifics in his repertoire of Daryl Fantasies, that he could come in a heartbeat. The innocent images Rick started with--Daryl kissing him, bodies tight together--had become less about kisses and touches and more about penetration and spreading himself for the archer to take him. He became fascinated with the idea of the archer inside him. And now he wanted it… all of it… with Daryl.

*****************

Rick had his new uniform on. His hair was cut and his beard was gone. He walked down the street to Aaron and Eric’s and strolled into the open bay of the garage door where the archer was working on a bike.

“Hey,” Daryl said, standing up from his squat by the back tire. He walked to Rick and put a hand out for the casual half high-five, half handshake they did. “Barely recognize ya, officer,” he said as Rick grabbed at his offered hand, the archer’s eyes trailing up and down Rick’s long lean body. 

The leader looked down at himself. “Different color than my old uniform,” he muttered.

“No, I mean your hair. Your beard,” Daryl said, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

“Felt like I couldn’t get it clean,” Rick answered. And when Daryl didn’t respond, the officer continued, “You don’t like it?”

Daryl snorted and went back to the work table, looking for a specific item among the scattered array of old rusty tools. “Liked the curls,” he said softly, looking up through the long bangs that hung over his eyes. “And the beard.”

Rick didn’t respond. He just rubbed a hand along his smooth chin wondering how long it would take to grow it back as Daryl squatted back to the bike.

The time had come, Rick thought again. He felt certain of the electricity in the air and the exchange of heat and desire in their eye contact. There was nothing to lose. And there was everything to gain. Who knew how much time they’d have in the comfort of this gated town. “Daryl,” Rick said stepping a little closer. The archer looked up, his eyes narrowing. Suspicious? Maybe curious? “I need to know if I’m imagining things here.”

“What are you imagining?” Daryl asked as he worked to loosen a bolt on the bike.

“Jesus, Daryl. I been jacking off to thoughts of you for fucking months now. Tell me you haven’t been doing the same with me and I’ll walk away and we can pretend this conversation never happened.” 

Daryl looked up and froze, eyes glued to Rick’s as he licked his lips.

“Tell me you haven’t,” Rick demanded.

Daryl stood slowly as Rick took a step closer. “Can’t,” the archer replied. Rick swallowed hard and although he felt certain that he was right, hearing it in Daryl’s soft voice changed everything. Everything.

“Got that second house nobody’s in yet. Think we should see if it’s as good in real life as it is in my head. Cause it’s real goddamn good in my head,” Rick said, his voice low and gritty.

Daryl nodded. “When?” He tugged at his pants to adjust them, a sign to Rick that the archer was growing hard at the thought of it. Rick sure as hell was. Months of fantasies were going to become real. He wasn’t going to be able to wait. He’d be hard the rest of the damn day if they didn’t take care of things now.

Rick took the extra step that moved them from close to intimate and he leaned in cautiously towards Daryl’s parted lips. Moving slowly, giving him every opportunity to pull back. But the archer kept his stance, leaning slightly forward, wrench in one hand and his shop rag in the other. Daryl closed in the inches Rick had left between them. And as Rick placed his hands soft on Daryl’s hips he heard the wrench drop and clang to the ground. He felt Daryl’s hands mimic his own and then continue around to his ass. “Yes,” Rick murmured against Daryl’s lips. Rick ran his hands up Daryl’s body until they twined into his hair as their mouths met and tongues twisted and teeth tugged playfully at lower lips. Daryl’s hands stayed on Rick’s ass and the officer moaned into the kiss.

The archer rubbed up and down the crack of Rick’s backside, massaging it. When both were so out of breath they had no choice but to break, Daryl stepped slowly back and turned his gaze in the direction of the house that Rick recommended. “What exactly you expecting?” Daryl asked, looking him up and down slowly as if he was using his eyes to frisk every square inch of the man before him.

“Been fantasizing about you… fucking me. Want that. Need it.”

“I can do that,” Daryl purred.

“Now,” Rick said. It was half question and half demand. “You first and I’ll follow in a minute.” The archer nodded and simply walked away in the direction of their rendezvous point. 

Rick watched Daryl walk until he was out of sight. He turned quickly to the door of the house and knocked loud. Aaron swung the door open. “Oh, hey Rick, what’s up?”

“Lube,” Rick said before thinking through how to ask the question. “I, uh… do you guys have a bottle of lube I could borrow? No. Have. I need to have it.”

Aaron burst into a huge smile. “Where’s Daryl at?” he asked, looking behind Rick and grinning like he already knew everything there was to know.

“Aaron. I don’t mean to be rude, but I’ve been fantasizing about this for months. And he’s waiting for me right now and if you don’t immediately go get me some lube I’m probably going to chew out your jugular, walk over your dead body and find some myself.”

Aaron laughed and smiled for about five seconds... and when Rick’s deadly glare didn’t waver, he turned on this heels. “Coming right up!”

*****************

Rick walked down the street and slunk into the house as he looked around the neighborhood to ensure he wasn’t seen. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Daryl was on him, kissing him aggressively and stripping Rick’s jacket off, letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously. He reached into Rick’s hair and grabbed on to it. “Want you to grow it back,” he murmured between kisses and Rick nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

“Why did you wait so fucking long to do this?” Daryl growled as he bit at Rick’s earlobe and unbuttoned the leader’s pants.

“Wasn’t sure you would...” Rick said as he leaned his head back against the door, stretching his neck as Daryl licked a line up his throat. “Why didn’t you?” the leader asked.

“Too shy, man. You know that” Daryl said with a smirk. He tilted his head, “Bedroom over here,” and he pulled Rick by the waist of his open pants to follow him. As Daryl backed up, he kicked off shoes and Rick followed suit as they entered a room with thick, grey drapes drawn shut and a huge, clean, king-size bed. Rick stopped Daryl’s hands from pulling his pants the rest of the way off and dug into the front pocket. He produced the bottle of lube proudly. Daryl chuckled. “Tell me you didn’t steal this from Aaron’s.”

“I didn’t. He gave it to me.”

“How did you even ASK for this?” Daryl questioned as he plucked the bottle from Rick’s hands and tossed it onto the bed.

“I barely remember. I may have threatened his life,” Rick answered with a soft laugh as he let his pants fall the rest of the way off his slim body. 

Daryl looked at him. “Like seeing you smile,” he said as he helped Rick’s nervous, fumbling fingers unzip his pants. The leader sucked in an enthusiastic gasp as Daryl stepped out of his jeans.

“Fuck me, Daryl. And I promise I’ll be smiling the rest of the goddamn week.”

Rick reached for the archer’s sleeveless tank top and pulled it off, making them both completely bare and vulnerable. And he leaned in slow and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s lips, their mouths moving into perfect pattern like the murmurations of birds. The mesmerizing kiss and gentle roll of hips against each other and the feel of themselves hard and bare against one another’s skin made Rick shiver with want.

With pupils blown so wide blue became black, Daryl put hands on Rick to encourage him to lie on the bed and then climbed on top of him, mouths back together.

“Don’t really know how to do this, Rick,” Daryl whispered against the leader’s eager lips.

“I can tell you,” Rick answered. Daryl sat up over his lover and ran gentle fingers over his chest.

“You been with a guy before?” Daryl asked, surprised.

Rick shook his head. “No, but I’ve imagined this a thousand times, so...”

Daryl grinned and his gaze trailed from Rick’s eyes to his spreading legs.

“Fingers first,” Rick whispered.

Daryl nodded, reaching for the lube. “Tell me if you don’t like it and I’ll stop, OK? Want to be sure you like it cause I already want to have you again and I need to make sure you’re gonna want it too.”

“I’ll like it,” Rick said simply.

“How do you know?” Daryl asked with a grin.

“Used my fingers there already. Thinking of you. Fantasizing. ‘S good.”

Daryl massaged at Rick’s entrance with an overly lubed finger, his other hand wrapping loosely around Rick’s hard cock, and the leader threw his head back with a moan before he was even breached. He put his hand over Daryl’s as the hunter started to slowly stroke him. Daryl pressed his finger in and swirled it, stretching and exploring as Rick continued with his low rumbling moans.

“Two fingers, OK?” Daryl whispered.

“Yes. Yeah.” Rick stilled their hands on his cock. “Don’t wanna come too soon.” Daryl took his hand off Rick’s length and twisted his fingers into his lover’s, the other hand still using two fingers to stretch and ready him.

Rick felt filled but still eager for more of Daryl in him. He opened his mouth with the intent of begging Daryl for his cock, but something inside him jumped and nerve endings everywhere pulsed with frenzy and need. “Oh my god. That. That. That feels so good. Right like that, Daryl. Don’t stop.”

After a few moments and with the loss of time and location and even his own name, Rick whimpered, “I’m ready. Ready to feel all of you.” Daryl slowly pulled his fingers out, lubed himself up and looked down at Rick and their eyes stayed connected, unblinking as Daryl slowly slid in. There was definitely more stretch and pressure than just fingers. Feeling just filled became a sense of too filled, ready to burst. Rick groaned into the sting of the new sensation. And he felt like he was at Daryl's will. Every inch of him buzzed and throbbed with Daryl's sudden ownership of his body.

“How does it feel?” Daryl asked once he was balls-deep and waiting for Rick to adjust to the sensations.

“Different. Good. Full. Will feel even better when you actually start fucking me.” Rick grinned, tugging at Daryl’s hips.

“You are a bossy lay, Rick Grimes.”

“Fuck me, Daryl Dixon.”

Daryl pulled back and then thrust forward. Again. And again. “So fucking tight. Hot,” Daryl murmured as he continued to thrust. Rick grabbed for his own cock and started stroking. His mind and body were both filled with Daryl. It was like being owned by him. Being made to be his. Belonging to him. Rick was giving himself over to Daryl completely, surrendering. He started to thrust back against Daryl, looking to get some of the control on the friction as nerve endings were sparking. “Give it to me, Daryl. Harder. Give me your cock. Make me feel it for days. I want to feel it!” Rick cried as Daryl drove into him over and over.

Daryl slipped out after a particularly aggressive thrust and as he fumbled with himself to line back up, Rick rolled him over. The leader lowered himself down on Daryl and started riding him. “Jesus Christ, Rick.” Daryl said, eyes glazed, jaw dropped open in awe.

“Want you to come in my ass, Daryl. Wanna feel your cock twitching and pulsing inside me. Want my body to be yours. Make you come.” Rick put Daryl’s hands on his hips and looked at him. “Hold me still and thrust up into me.” As Daryl started frantically thrusting up into Rick, the leader grabbed his own cock and stroked, using the stream of precum that had leaked from it.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Daryl demanded. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours. God. I’m fucking yours. Fuck…” and Rick’s cock pulsed out thick white streaks from Daryl’s chin to his navel. The archer finally thrust in and held Rick steady, growling long and low. Their bodies both shivered from release. “I can feel you inside. Still pulsing.” Rick said in gasps as he caught his breath. Daryl raked a hand through the leader's hair, gripping into the short waves and pulling him close so their foreheads touched and they shared the same air as they breathed. 

Soon Rick climbed off Daryl and collapsed next to him. Their breaths both slowed back to normal rhythms and Rick put his head on Daryl's chest as the archer pressed kisses to his lover's forehead. 

“We’re going to do that a lot,” Rick said.

“God. I fucking hope so,” Daryl replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sheenaz!!


End file.
